Clever Mom
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: Everyone knows that in college independence in gained, parties are held, and studying is inevitable. College is a refuge from hasty judgment and rules, or in other words: Parents. ShikaTema


**A/n: So I wrote this for my Creative Writing final. Yeah, that's right – Creative Writing is now over. :( No more having an hour and a half to write every day anymore. Oh well, at least I got this story out of it along with "High School Lockdown" (Glee Fanfic). My teacher, Owen, said this was the funniest and best story of the whole bunch, and he said that it wasn't just because I was his TA and his job pretty much depended on my organization of his class. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as he did. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the characters. Also, I do not own the plot in it's entirety for it is based off a short email story. They are owned by their respected owners. Please enjoy! _

**Clever Mom**

Everyone knows that in college independence is gained, parties are held, and studying is inevitable. College is a place where you can do whatever you want, but the things you do come with responsibilities that you are expected to keep. College is the refuge from hasty judgment and rules, or in other words: _Parents._

~*~

The Shippuuden University gleamed in the sunlight as another day sauntered on. Crystallized water began to fall from the sky, as it huddled together forming white powder across the ground. Students walked through the fading paths as the snow began to hide the ground from their view as they headed to their destinations, having the smell of vanilla and coffee fill the air, as the café served their drinks.

Café tables began to fill as the students searched from warmth from the brisk weather. The few tables outside, sheltered from the falling snow, sat empty under the protection of the awning overhead. The light snow crunched inaudibly below their feet as the dirty-blonde, bright orchid ear-muffed girl pranced towards the vacant tables with a large, beaming smile on her face; behind her a spiky pony tailed brunette trailed. A smirk overcame his lips as he watched her slip into her chair. She laughed at her own clumsiness, watching as he finally reached her, taking a seat in the opposite chair.

"So, what do you want?" the nineteen year old dirty blonde asked, looking at the small menu in front of her. He smirked as he gazed at the figure across from him as she looked through the menu. The twenty-one year-old's expression held as he waited for his one of a kind girlfriend to realize that she is just going to get what she always gets: a vanilla latte. He lifted his arm onto the table letting his chin rest lightly against the palm of his hand. His gaze persisted as his smirk increased, she was taking a bit longer to decide what she always ended up ordering anyways, "I think I'll have the a vanilla latte."

The dirty blonde looked up from the menu to see her smirking boyfriend inwardly laughing at her. She smiled knowing what he was laughing at, "That sounds quite good, actually," she jokingly smiled, "I think I'll have the same thing, thanks for the idea Shikamaru."

The smirk on his face faded to a faint smile as he cocked his head slightly to the side sending the smile to her, "You are quite welcome, Temari."

The waiter arrived at their table, taking their order before leaving to retrieve them. As she walked away, Temari lifted herself from her seat, placing her other hand onto his shoulder. Unconsciously, Shikamaru placed his arm around her waist, resting the other arm on the table. The smile had reappeared on his face, making her smile brighter.

"How are you today my beautiful desert lily?" he asked bringing her closer to him.

"I am doing wonderfully now that I'm with you," she smiled, kissing his frozen cheek.

Shikamaru's face warmed up once her lips touched his face. Before he could reply, her phone began to ring, informing her of a text on her phone. As she smiled, laughing lightly before clicking the buttons for a reply.

Shikamaru smiled in amusement as he watched her, realizing how lucky he was to have her. Before he had met her, Shikamaru had been the one that was in the library reviewing things he already knew just to be entertained. He was the one in the back of the class sleeping away as the teacher's continued unaffected, and when awake was the one laughing when the teacher taught something wrong. His aptitude scores were off the charts, but being as lazy as he was, people just didn't know what to do with him, except his 'friends.' He was alone… until he met her.

He saw her during her freshman orientation. He leaned against the old Weeping Higan Cherry tree, like he did every afternoon back then, watching as it's peddles escaped the hold of the branches by the wind. That day, one flower stood out from the rest, as the wind began to pick up a little more. He watched as the flower fought to hold onto its branch, only to watch as the flower's hold finally snapped, allowing the wind to carry it away. Shikamaru's gaze followed the flower as the wind carried it away.

Before he could break his stare from the glittering flower, it was caught. His eyes rose to see to who had caught this flower. Amazement struck as he watched as this beautiful blonde carried the flower, gently, over to the rivulet flowing by the main path. She was smiling as she lightly placed the pink flower into the current, watching it flow down until her eyes met his.

His chocolate diamond eyes melted with her aquamarines as she slowly lifted her form from off her knees. His arms involuntarily shifted from behind his head to the ground holding his figure straight as this blonde, spiky pony tailed woman walked towards him. His mind playing in slow motion as she got closer; her hair was separated into four, spiky pony tails on the back on her head – each strand unmoving in the light gust. Her eyes never left his as she reached the spot in front of him. She kneeled down to his eye level, smiling at the astonished look on his face.

She placed her hand in front of him as she spoke, "Hi, I'm Temari Sabaku." Shikamaru could already tell that she was the _one._

~*~

As the day when on and their coffee craving satisfied and the sunset approaching on the end of their promenade, which was their Friday night tradition, the couple's gloved hands clenched to each other's as they walked down the path back to the apartment buildings to where they both lived. The night was surprisingly quiet, considering the day of the week, as the two slowed their pace. Shikamaru was looking up at the sky, admiring each star as they walked forward. Temari watched him out of the corner of her eye, thinking to herself, _'I wonder when he'll introduce me-' _the thought was cut off at the sudden words escaping from Shikamaru's lips, "You don't have classes next weekend, right?" he asked, his chin still pointing to the sky, but his eyes laying upon hers from their corners.

Temari tried her best to hide her sudden shock from this outburst – he usually never talks on their walks – it was usually always her to start a conversation. "Uhm, that's right…" she said, a confused look clearly written on her face, "Why-y?"

Shikamaru smirked, switching his gaze from her back to the clear night sky, collecting his thoughts. Temari kept her eyes on his, looking for any hint of why he would want a clarification. They continued walking for several more seconds before he answered, "Just wondering."

Temari beamed, a slight glare in her eye, "Sure," she said sarcastically, "because you know you just wonder all the time." She unclenched her hand from his, stopping in place, crossing her arms in front of her. The brunette halted, turning to face her, letting a saddened, confused look appear on his face, "What?" he asked.

Temari's glare intensified as he continued looking at her in confusion. After a short while, Temari searched his still confused eyes looking for anything telling her if there was a true purpose in his question. Her eyes softened, finding nothing. She walked up to his still confused figure, taking his clothed hands into hers. A smile began to appear on her lips as she looked into his eyes, Confusion swept away from his as the smile upon her lips melted him away.

She lifted herself onto her toes, placing her lips onto his. The kiss lasted seconds, but to them it lasted almost as hours. They parted and continued their walk back to their apartment building. As the building began to come into view, Shikamaru slowed their pace until he stopped. Temari walked slightly in front of him before stopping, turning around to face him.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Shikamaru was looking at the ground, collecting his thoughts before looking up to answer her, "Never mind."

He began walking past her nervously, stopping at the sound of her frustrated voice, "Ugh! I _hate_ that! I hate when people say 'never mind' or 'forget it' when they want to actually be saying something!" she stomped off in annoyance before being stopped by a grasp on her upper arm. She turned suddenly looking at the owner of the hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized – pausing for a while to think of what he wanted to say, "I'm just a little worried is all, " he whispered, only auditable to the two as other students slowly passed them with _'what's their problem'_ written all over their face. Shikamaru grasped her parallel arm, balancing himself as if he were falling.

Temari placed both her hands lightly against his cheeks, letting their eyes melt into the others. She stood there, searching for something she didn't know before finally speaking, "its okay, Shikamaru," she smiled keeping her voice low, "just tell me."

Shikamaru rested his eyes to her stomach, not letting her eyes distract him from his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands in hers, holding them in the space between them before he spoke, "Temari you know that when it comes to my parents, I have to be perfect," he said as he searched her eyes for any difference. When finding nothing he continued, "and you know that when it comes to my personal life that only thing personal is the things I keep from them… or else they find me," he smirked at his own joking manor.

Before he could continue, Temari spoke with hurt in her eyes and voice, "Your parents don't know about us Shikamaru?" Her voice was like a hammer to his fragile heart, the pieces falling into the confined black hole his parents left for his emotions.

"Temari, you know how much I love you, and you know that I would show the world how much I love you if I could, but-"

"-just not to your parents…" Temari finished, hints of sadness filling her voice. Shikamaru released his hands, only to place them onto her practically iced over cheeks, "_ 'Just not to my mother,'_" he corrected smirking at himself hoping for her to smile back.

Temari weakly smiled back at him placing her gloved hands into his. They stood there in the cold for minutes before the awkwardness began to fill the atmosphere. Temari searched for the meaning of the past conversation all over his face before breaking the silence, "Why are you telling me this Shika? She asked quietly, still feeling gloomy.

Shikamaru took in a deep, freezing breath; taking his hands off her face, and letting them fall into hers once again. He began walking, her in toe, "Because I want them to meet you," he smirked seeing the surprise and confusion on her face.

~*~

As the week went on, the plans were made. His parents would come on Friday, four o'clock sharp. With the feelings of his parents, Shikamaru remained uncertain on how to introduce her. All week they spent the week together, letting all their lovey-dovey feelings out before the parental units would arrive.

~*~

The airport was filled with suits and suitcases; business men and tourists, but not his parents – not yet. Shikamaru sat in the seat next to Temari as the intercom announced the arrival of his parent's plane. Temari placed her hand in his, almost attempting to rush her calmness into his form. The dirty-blonde watched the features on his face as he gazed at the floor. Temari grew worried that this was hurting him, college was about having personal and individual life… without parents, and being with her is killing him. She can tell how much he loves his parents, and hurting him and his family was the last thing she wanted to do.

Before people began flowing out of the hall from the plane, Temari placed a light kiss upon his cheek. Shikamaru turned slowly in shock, facing her, "What was that for?" he asked smirking nervously, trying to hide it, and obviously failing.

Temari smirked, "I have a plan that will make you, and me, both happy."

Shikamaru crooked his eyebrow, "Really, and what is that?" he asked.

Temari smiled before explaining her plan in his ear. As they were talking, Shikamaru looked up to see his parents exit from the hall, looking around the airport – for him he was guessing. Temari pulled away from his ear – finishing the explanation of her plan, having Shikamaru turn towards her.

"So, you'll be calm – I'll be happy, and so will your parents," she smiled at her own genius.

Shikamaru smirked, as he stood up, "Okay then, Bonnie, are you ready for your master plan?"

Temari smiled as she released her hand from his, "Ready when you are Clyde," she smirked at their references as they walked towards his parents. Before reaching them Temari pulled him close to whisper to him, "I'm not sure this will work though, Shika."

Shikamaru pulled away smiling, "There is a large percentage that this will work Temari. I'm almost positive, we are both really good actors," he stuck out his tongue in a joking manor at her, pulling it back in when they reached his parents.

"Shikamaru!" the woman yelped in surprise and happiness. _'His mother, I'm guessing.' _Temari thought to herself smiling at her.

"Good to see you son," the man called out before taking his son's hand into his, pulling him into a hug. _'His father… wow they look so much alike.' _Temari once again thought to herself before smiling at his father.

There was a bunch of hugs and kisses before the two parents noticed her. The brunette woman smiled at her before reaching out her hand towards Temari, "Excuse my moronic son," she smirked at her son as he rolled his eyes smiling, "I am Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother."

_'I know…'_ Temari thought to herself.

"And this is my husband, Shikaku Nara."

_'I know that too,' _she smiled to herself, "It is so nice to meet you, I am Temari Sabaku," she said shaking the brunette woman's hand, "I am Shikamaru's roommate," she said smiling to Shikamaru at their cover.

"Oh! So you are the infamous Temari," she smiled, "I've heard so much about you the past week from Shikamaru," she spoke before turning to Shikamaru, "She's a lot prettier then you described Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before answering, "You know I judge beauty and ugliness awfully," he spoke. "My version of beautiful could be different from yours," he said turning to his father. "Right dad?" he smirked.

Yoshino scoffed kiddingly before turning back to Temari, "So, I hope you will join us for dinner."

Temari laughed lightly, "Of course, Shikamaru is a hopeless cook, that is part of the reason why I moved in," she smirked.

Yoshino's eyes squinted slightly, as if she was putting two and two together. Temari panicked silently inside, turning to Shikamaru finding him in the same was as her. The dirty-blonde turned back to the brunette finding her eyes back to a smiling manor.

She inwardly let out her breath, as the three in front of her moved towards the bag cart to collect their things. There wasn't a lot considering that they'd be back on the plane tomorrow morning. The Nara clan was rich like that, it still scared her how rich they were.

With her arms crossed in front of her she smiled as she watched Shikamaru reconnecting with his parents. She hadn't seen him this happy in a while, and she was glad that they were finally close enough that he was willing to introduce her to his parents… well introduce her in general at least.

When the bags were collected, and the taxi van arrived for them, Shikaku and Yoshino sat in the two seats in front, as the secret couple sat behind them. The two of them would sneak holding hands, only to pull away when the parental units would move in a way to make them think they would turn towards them. The couple decided to attempt to close kiss of the hand. Shikamaru began slowly and quietly lifting the blonde's hand, both keeping their eyes on the couple in front of them. When the coast was clear, he slowly and lightly placed a kiss on their laced hands. His smiled grew wide as did hers, until they suddenly released their hands at the sound of Yoshino's voice.

"So, Temari, how long have you been living with my son?" she asked, her body completely turned to them.

Temari turned her head slightly towards Shikamaru, as if asking him what to say. Shikamaru looked nervous, as if telling her to lie. Temari turned her head and gazed back to Yoshino smiling, "The past few months," she lied, _'Past year, maybe a little more.'_

"Really now," the woman smiled, "that's really nice."

Temari smiled back, flinching at the forced smile that brunette was showing, "Uhm, yeah, Shikamaru asked me for help around the apartment, and he'd pay me, but then he had an extra room, and my sorority wasn't allowing me to focus on my studies, so now I just work for room and board, well basically," Temari smiled explaining, looking over to Shikamaru once in a while to see if this story was working. Temari was never really good at lying, nor did she like lying, but it this would make Shikamaru happy and comfortable, then so be it.

The next hour drive back was uncomfortable for Temari, but Shikamaru seemed calm talking to his parents. He knew how to handle his parents than she ever could, so talking to Yoshino was extremely hard.

~*~

When they arrived the apartment suite, Yoshino and Shikaku took a seat at the dinner table as the young couple began to make dinner. Shikamaru was hopeless when it came to cleaning, cooking, and anything else along those lines, his mother knew that. Although, he was never bad enough to need a 'housekeeper' as a roommate; Yoshino leaned over to her husband, who was lazily leaning in his chair reading a magazine, and whispered to him, "There is more here than meets the eye, I'm sure of this," she smirked.

Shikaku leaned over to her and whispered his reply, "I don't know, Shikamaru has never lied to us about people in his life. I think you are just over thinking this."

Yoshino shrugged, thinking of what she had gathered, "Maybe…"

~*~

As the night went on, and dinner was finished, Yoshino watched each of their movements. At this time, she really got to have a good look at her son's roommate, Temari. When Temari got up to clear the table, Yoshino leaned over, as if reaching for her purse, and spoke quietly into her husband's ear, "Okay, can you also not help but notice how attractive and shapely our son's _roommate_ is?" she asked looking at Temari.

Shikaku looked up from his plate to take a good look at the young blonde, "I guess you are right, especially hw they are acting now," he said shyly pointing at his now up son and Temari.

Yoshino looked over to he son and his _'roommate'_ and noticed how close they are for roommates. The two of them were bumping into each other jokingly as they cleaned the dishes. She noticed how Temari would flirt with him as he would rinse off the bubbles on the plates.

Shikamaru turned around, about to ask if his parents were done wither their dishes to find a wondering and mischievous look upon her face. A s Temari continued with the dishes, he walked over, leaning himself onto the tables with both arms as support looking at both his parents. _'We are so screwed… she knows. I have to do something.' _He began to create a plan before speaking in a low tone to where Temari could not hear, "I know what you must be thinking mom," he said smirking, knowing she knows what he's talking about, "but I assure you, my relationship with Temari is purely professional-"

"I am sure it is, but during this time it seems that you two are-"the brunette tried to explain.

"-roommates," Shikamaru finished for her trying to protect the both of them; "my relationship with Temari is marked and will always be marked as roommate."

"Very well, Shikamaru," Yoshino nodded in agreement. The brunette slowly lifter herself from the table, having all eyes on her, "Can I help you Temari?" she asked calmly with a sweet smile upon her face.

Temari nervously smiled, "Uhm, of course, I would love the help," she said, finally showing a true smile. Yoshino and Temari finished the dishes as the boys sat in the living room, watching the SCI-FI channel, arguing on the logic of it all.

The boys would sometimes hear laughing from the kitchen, and then look at each other in confusion. Shikaku then smirked, "Shikamaru, I would be worried now," he warned before turning back to the T.V.

Shikamaru's face showed fear, the laughing had picked up, and the faucet had long been shut off. That could only mean one thing. Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror as he slowly turned to his smirking father, "Why should I be worried?"

Shikaku smiled as he turned back, "You were so adorable when you were a kid," he spoke mockingly.

Shikamaru then brooked it off the couch to run into the kitchen, the door frame stopping him in his place as he looked at his girlfriend – roommate – talking to his mother. Temari was smiling, while his mother was resting her head on her hands, "Why what is it Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked.

Shikamaru's widened eyes stayed as he spoke, 'What were you two talking about?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"About sorority life," Temari answered for her. "What did you think we were talking about?" she asked.

Shikamaru relaxed as best he could. "N-nothing," he said, turning around to face his room, double-taking at the two girls smiling at him.

As soon as he was out of sight, the girls began laughing. Shikamaru just ignored it and went back to watching TV with his dad.

~*~

As the night fell, causing the sky to darken, Yoshino had disappeared. Temari searched through the halls for her, I mean come on – like the guys would really do it. She called her name down the hall, only to be answered from her room.

Temari opened her door to her dark purple room to see Yoshino looking at her dresser. She thanked God for removing the pictures of her and Shikamaru off the walls and around the room before she started dinner.

"This is a very nice room," Yoshino complimented. 'Although, I hope you don't mind me nosing around your room," she asked for reassurance while turning around to face her, "I was just looking at your pictures. You have a very nice looking family," she complimented again, smiling.

"Thank you," she replied, "Your husband was asking for you, he said he was ready to go sleep," she explained. "He sent me to search for you."

Yoshino smiled, hugging her, "Thank you," she pulled away smiling, "For everything." Yoshino smiled once more before heading for the door, only to stop at the door frame and turn to her, "Shall we?" she said smiling as she walked away.

Temari stood there confused for a little while thinking to herself, _'I feel as if there was more to that then just thanks for the dinner.'_ She said, leaving and closing the door when her name was called.

When Shikamaru's parents finally left for their hotel, they told them that they didn't need a ride back to the airport in the morning, and that they would see Shikamaru again at Christmas – which was only week away. They had also, surprisingly, asked for Temari to come with Shikamaru as well. Shikamaru was oblivious to the invite, but Temari was grateful, thinking that she had left an impression on his parents.

When the door finally closed, Shikamaru walked backwards before meeting the couch and falling down. The spiky haired brunette sighed in relief that they were finally gone. Temari smiled and walked over to him, sliding her form onto his lap.

Temari placed her hands in his hair, letting the only rubber band holding his hair together loosen. "Great work today Shika," she smiled kissing his cheek.

Shikamaru smirked, closing his eyes. "Let's not do that again. I don't think I could go that long without touching you again," he smirked, opening his eyes to find a roguish look upon her face.

"Then I guess we'll need to make up for the last several hours," she seductively suggested, lifting herself off of himself, taking his hand and leading him to his room.

"Okay, if this is how it'll end up after several hours of not touching you… I don't think I'll mind," he smirked, following her to his room, slowly closing the door.

~*~

AS the week passed, and the dinners made in the apartment building of the infamous "Bonnie and Clyde" were made, Temari began noticing a slight change in their inventory of kitchen utensils. Thinking she might have misplaced it, she left it alone until she began looking everywhere.

Shikamaru entered the kitchen, placing his school bag on the kitchen chair before taking a seat next to it watching his girlfriend look all over the kitchen for something. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at her, "What are you looking for?"

The blonde continued to anxiously search for something before turning around towards her pineapple boyfriend, "I can't find it…" she answered, still looking.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, _'that really wasn't the answer I was looking for…' _he thought to himself. He leaned forward, lying crossing his arms on the table. "_What._ Are you _looking_ for… _Temari_?" he asked once again, attempting to keep the impatience and frustration out of his voice.

Temari placed her hands on the table, letting the strength of her arms hold herself up, "The new golden serving spoon that your mom sent you," she answered, guild filling her voice, "I just can't find it – I think I lost it."

Shikamaru rose from his seat to stand behind Temari. Wrapping an arm around her waist, and placing his free hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her; he whispered into her ear, "Well, my mom did help you with dishes that one night," he waited as he felt Temari's form relax into his arms, "I'll email my mom and see if she saw it, and find out where she put it, okay?"

Temari weakly smiled before agreeing. She turned in his grasp facing him, kissing his lips lightly. Shikamaru smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as she walked out the kitchen door to her room. The brunette turned towards his backpack before unzipping it to grab his gray and green, Toshiba© laptop.

He opened his email and clicked on his "Mom" contact, before writing:

_Mom,_

_I'm not saying you _**did**_ misplace the new serving spoon you had given me, but I'm not saying you _**didn't**_ misplace the spoon. But the fact remains that the spoon has been missing since you and dad were here for dinner. Any idea where you may have put it?_

_Shikamaru._

A few days passed, and Shikamaru and Temari had almost forgotten the spoon. With no word from Yoshino, they just assumed she got offended because she didn't take it and ignored them. The couple went on with their lives, no longer being just 'roommates' and attended their classes and went on dates. Everything seemed fine. Yoshino and Shikaku had no idea what was going on between them, meaning Shikamaru still had his independence and personal life on the down low from his parents. Temari was happy, Shikamaru was happy; everything was going fine… until they got a reply.

_Son,_

_I'm not saying that you _**are**_ dating your roommate, but I'm not saying you _**aren't**_. I'm also not saying that you _**are**_ sleeping with her, but I'm also not saying that you _**aren't**_. But the fact remains that if Temari was sleeping in her own bed, you would have found that misplaced spoon by now._

_Love Mom._

_P.S. See you both at Christmas! :) _

Shikamaru stared at the screen shocked as Temari walked up to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest as she looked at him. Noticing his shocked face she question him, "What?" When no reply came from him she turned to the screen to see the email. Her eyes widened, having almost no sound fill the room but the running laptop. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before both of them sprinted out of the kitchen and into Temari's room. Everything looked fine; nothing seemed to be out of place. Shikamaru left their spot at the door frame, slowly walking towards the untouched bed.

He slowly lifted up the comforter and sheets, hoping he wouldn't fine- the spoon. There is it was – the golden serving spoon his mother had sent him months before for his benefit. Temari slowly walked up and stared at the spoon, _'How did she-?'_ Her eyes finally widened in surprise as the memory of his mother in her room filled her mind. "When she was in here 'looking at my pictures.'"

Temari's hand came to her face, hiding her ignorance and shame. Shikamaru's eyes widened, watching her, before turning back to the spoon. He then smirked seeing the note nest to it, _"nice try, Shikamaru, but nobody knows you better than your own mother." _Shikamaru's smirk deepened upon his face, "Well there goes that plan," he laughed to himself as Temari lifted her head to face him in confusion, _'I'm so lost…'_

**The End.**

**A/n: So that is it. :) I got a 128/150 on it for my final grade. I would've got a 148/150, but I forgot about the reflection thing. Whoops. :P Anyways, I hope you liked it, because it took a lot of will power and effort to write. I'm lazy. Lol.**


End file.
